I Choose You
by Jazz425
Summary: One-Shot. Twilight/Supernatural/TVD crossover. I always wanted to know who Bella would choose if it came between Dean and Damon. This is who I think she'd pick.
1. Chapter 1

**So first off…Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, and Twilight do NOT belong to me they belong to their respectful owners. I'm just using them to make up this one-shot.**

 **Secondly, this is my first one-shot. The writing kind of sucks but I always had this curiosity on who Bella would pick if it was between Damon and Dean. So I decided to try a one shot because I don't think I'd be able to write a story about this.**

 **Also I'm sooo sorry about not continuing my stories…life sucks and it hasn't been easy for me. I've lost inspiration for my Twilight stories and at the moment I'm obsessed with Twilight crossovers…particularly Supernatural and Vampire Diaries ones.**

 **At the moment my best friend and I are working on a Supernatural/Twilight crossover and I won't be posting it up until we are completely finished and satisfied with it.**

 **So I'm hoping that even though the writing kind of sucks this will inspire fans of all three series and writers to possibly make the story…I mean it doesn't have to go along with this but I'd love to read a supernatural/TVD/Twilight crossover…I check at least once a week for new stories so here's hoping!**

I didn't know what to do anymore. My heart was torn between two men that would both do anything to protect me and love me. I guess in a way one of them was technically not a man at all but rather a creature of the night—although he could come out during the day. How did I get into this mess to begin with? They were mortal enemies; one had a mission to get rid of the other while the other one wanted that one as a snack. It was completely tearing me at the seams.

Damon Salvatore could be an ass, he was a vampire and had been through a lot—love wise—and there was a part of me that couldn't shake him off. Sure when we first met he was trying to compel me so he could have a taste of my blood but his vampire magic didn't work on me—thankfully. Before I had gotten there he had been in love with his brother girlfriend Elena but after I came to Mystic Falls and she constantly kept showing him how she _didn't_ like him he took an interest. I'll admit at first it made me feel like sloppy thirds—technically Elena was sloppy seconds because of Katherine—but my heart started to grow fond of him once I got to see how he _really_ was. Deep down he cared about people and he cared about his friends and family; it was something that most of them never really noticed. All they ever saw was the bad he did and judged him for it.

When Dean and Sam Winchester showed up in town things got a little complicated. I had known Sam and Dean since I was a little girl; my father hunted with their father and had been known as two of best hunters out there. Around the time that I turned eighteen I had messed up by befriending a different kind of vampire and his family. I didn't believe they were dangerous at first—even started going out with the only single vampire in that family—it wasn't until they killed Charlie that I realized that I was completely wrong. John and Dean came into town and wiped them out—Sam had left to go to college at the time so he wasn't present; I had the privilege of killing Edward myself. I knew that I shouldn't have even hung out with the vamps of Mystic Falls because I was scared that they would do the same thing the Cullens had.

These vamps were different; at least the ones here in Mystic Falls—the Original vampires not so much. So when Sam and Dean came when they heard about the supposed 'animal attacks' and they saw me here—at first they were surprised and delighted to me. Once they realized that most of my friends were—once again—vampires they were both disappointed and furious with me. It was completely understandable and I knew that it looked bad but they were nothing like the Cullens and it took me quite a while to try and convince them of that. Especially when it came to Damon. See, Damon had history with hunters and he loved to rub in their faces that he killed people. Dean wanted nothing more than to gank him and by the time this was happening Damon and I had become close.

Truth was Damon hadn't done that in a long while but he wasn't afraid to tell people he did it and enjoyed it. I don't think I would have been so interested with him otherwise if he was still killing people; feeding off people was fine with me but killing them was unacceptable. They wouldn't listen to me about Damon though; they were convinced that he needed to be ganked. At this time Damon was off doing research trying to figure out who or what was in Mystic Falls munching on people so it gave me time to try to convince them to leave him alone. During his time away I caught up with them on life and it was a pretty tough one since the last I had seen them.

So much had happened to them since then and I couldn't believe I had let myself distance myself so much that I didn't know that both Uncle John and Bobby had passed. I didn't take that news very well. I had forgotten during my time away how I had felt about Dean pretty much my whole life. I always felt like we had this special connection and I always had the biggest crush on him. I didn't know that he had felt that way about me at all until a few days after my father had died and the Cullens were wasted. Uncle John had left for another case and Dean had stayed behind to make sure I was okay and dealing.

Dean was the one man I had ever been with and before he showed up again I had planned on Damon possibly being my second. My feelings for Dean had resurfaced though and I was unsure what to do. Things weren't exactly left in a good way between us since after a few days of him taking my virginity away he had left without a word. It did hurt that he would do it but I knew why he had done it; he was scared to start something with his line of business. My father had been all alone almost his whole life because of it; he—just like john—didn't get into this life until my mother was killed by a demon when I was a baby. I completely understood why he left after a few days, if anything I was surprised he had stayed a few days after I was expecting him to leave the very next morning.

After dealing with the Original vampires and working together to get rid of Klaus and his family I was faced with a hard choice. Dean or Damon? Dean and Sam had been here for a few months now as we had all tried to figure out the Klaus problem so by the time it was all over with I felt like part of me wanted to go with Sam and Dean. And I could see in his eyes that he was also thinking the same thing. When Damon had returned he knew there was something different with me—that something happened while he was gone. I didn't have the heart to tell him about my past with Dean so I kept it to myself.

As I stood between Damon and Dean—Sam standing by the Impala behind him—my heart tore. I kept looking between the two not knowing what I should do. It wasn't until Dean had turned around and had started walking back to the Impala that I knew who it was I had to choose. I looked back at Damon with a pang in my heart and apologetic face before looking back towards Dean.

"Wait!" I called as I ran towards him. He slowly stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me. "Dean…" I paused to take in his reaction. He looked vulnerable at the moment—something I wasn't used to seeing often. I walked up to him, reached up on my tiptoes as wrapped my arms around his neck and gently placed my lips on his. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed me back softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "It's always been you Dean. Always."

 **Leave a review if you want…or not…it's up to you. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Authors Note!

Hey guys just thought you should know that my friend and I have made a website for our new story that I mentioned in the AN for this one-shot. If you'd like to read the summary visit our website:

.com

The story isn't finished yet so we won't be posting chapters up just yet but once we do we will post them both on Fanfiction and on our website. So no worries there. But if you'd like go ahead and follow us on WordPress or bookmark it or whatever. :) We're still learning how to use it and making some tweaks to the site so bear with us. Anyways feel free to visit our website and read the summary of the story and find out what the title of it is. :)

Thank you!


	3. Authors Note Again! Please read!

Just published that story I was telling you guys called Warmness On The Soul! It's a Bella/Dean story which means it's a Supernatural/Twilight crossover! Please read it! Click on my username above and look for it! It's called Warmness On The Soul!

Heres the link: s/11720979/1/Warmness-On-The-Soul

THANK YOU!


End file.
